Bad Night
by tistarkoluv
Summary: Cody Rhodes wants to sleep after a bad night. Will he get his chance with his boyfriend Triple H. WARNING SLASH!


I DO NOT OWN THIS STORY!

Head to my main page on FF to see a BIG UPDATE!

Cody Rhodes/HHH

"On your knees now boy!" Hunter yelled at Cody Rhodes when the smaller boy walked into the hotel room. "I'm not in a good mood so don't be stupid."

"Baby, please not tonight. That match tonight really made me exhausted and I just want to go to bed," Cody said closing the door behind him before discarding his coat. "I promise tomorrow you can fuck me senseless,"

"Did I ask you when it was good for you? I said all your knees, get there now!" Hunter gritted his teeth as he pointed to the floor in front of him. "Your pissing me off Cody you do not want to do that!."

"No I will not suck you off, your attitude sucks," Cody said walking toward Hunter. "Anyways god gave you a hand."

"I said on your knees!" Hunter yelled again punching Cody in the gut as he tried to ask. Hunter then proceeded to punch him to the face. "You little bastard!" You don't turn down me, I'm the only one you got boy!"

"Hunter," Cody cried making his way into the bathroom before sliding down the bathroom door his head in his knees. "Why Hunter why? All of this over a stupid blowjob."

"Cody, I'm sorry," Hunter said his voice different from before, once a demanding pissed off voice is now caring voice. "Please Cody unlock the door. I need to see if you are ok. I'm sorry Cody."

"No your not! If you were then this wouldn't be the third time this week that I ended up in a bathroom crying, and just think it's just Monday," Cody cried as he watched the door handle jiggle. Standing the man walked over to the counter, putting one hand on the cold counter the other on his ribs as he look at the dried blood on his cheek. One of his tears rolled down his cheek as he closed his eyes and spoke. "Just let me put myself together then I will come out."

"No I want to make sure you are ok," Hunter said grabbing a credit card from his pocket as he used it to unlock the door. "Now let me see."

"Hunter please don't come in," Cody protested as the door flung open. What he saw shocked him, he didn't see the man that wanted to kill him because he didn't perform a blowjob for him, but a man that was really concerned about him. "Hunter."

" Baby I'm so sorry. Let me see you stomach," Hunter said putting a hand on the smaller man's abs, getting a wince from him. "I don't think their broken, but they will be sore for awhile. Just tell what to do so I can make this up to you Cody? Because I love you so much, and I'm stupid for ever hurting the one I love."

"Just tell me this Hunter. Why?" Cody cried burring hi face into Hunter's chest as tears were starting pour out. "Why if you love me, you hurt me? Why you choose when there is sex? I really was tired tonight. Why did you try to make me blow you?"

"I don't know baby. I'm a huge ass, all I can say is sorry," Hunter said kissing Cody's forehead. "Baby stop crying. I'm not worth any of your tears."

"Baby yes you are! I love you Hunter, you mean so much to me, that's why I'm crying. You hurt me that's ten times worse then if anyone hurt me, because you mean so much to me," Cody cried looking up into Hunter's eyes. "And I thought you loved me too."

"Baby I do love you," Hunter said as a tear rolled from his eyes. "I'm just a jackass Cody, but I do love you."

"Then show it sometimes," Cody pled closing his eyes as he rested his cheek that was not hurt on Hunter's shoulder. "That's all I want."

"Come on baby, I'm going to do something I have never done before," Hunter said pulling Cody out of the bathroom as they headed toward the bed. "Lay your sexy ass down baby."

"What's going on? Is this some kind of trick?" Cody questioned sitting on the bed as Hunter pushed him on his back. "Are you going to punch me again?"

"Not at all baby. Just make you feel good. So I was thinking giving you a blowjob," Hunter said undoing Cody's belt as he unzipped Cody's zipper, pulling down the younger mans pants leaving him in a pair of black briefs. "Sorry if I'm not good at this."

"Baby you really don't have to," Cody said watching Hunter pull down his briefs as he ran his tongue down Cody's dick making it come to life. "You could just give me a hand job, it's ok."

"But I want to suck you," Hunter said taking all of Cody's dick in his mouth, gagging on it as it slid in out while he moved up and down on the girth. "Mmm."

"Baby," Cody groaned closing his eyes as he felt the man suck his dick. "For a first timer your doing amazing."

"Thanks baby," Hunter said coming before liking down Cody's blue veins, making Cody shoot up from the bed as a great feeling went through his body. "I can tell someone is liking this."

"Uh huh," Cody groaned feeling Hunter's teeth softly bite up and down his dick. "I think I may have to make you do this more often."

"We'll see," Hunter winked taking Cody's dick back down his throat.

"Here I come baby," Cody groaned pushing his hand through Hunter's hair as he erupted into his lover's mouth. "Uhh, thank you baby."

"Your welcome," Hunter said liking his lips moving up the bed as he laid next to Cody. "I think your right I should do that more often."

"You want me to suck you now, or are you just going to fuck me?" Cody asked frowning as he look into Hunter's eyes. "Up to you."

"Well tonight don't worry about it. Let's just get to bed baby," Hunter said pulling the covers back as he and Cody slipped in. "I just want you to get some rest baby."

"Thank you Hunter," Cody said leaning over kissing Hunter's lips as cum flavors filled his mouth. "You are amazing!"

"That's you baby, and I'm sorry I punched you," Hunter said kissing Cody's sore cheek as Cody winced. "I can't say sorry enough."

"Just hold me baby," Cody said feeling Hunter's arms wrap around his body. "Night."

"Night Cody," Hunter said as Cody drifted into a sleep. "Look at him Hunter. The most beautiful man on this earth is sleeping in your arms, and he loves you. All you do is hurt him, cause him pain, and make him cry. Some lover."


End file.
